Grietas en el Espejo
by Irken Rocks
Summary: "¿Y si?" En el multiverso esa simple pregunta es responsable de millones y millones de universos alternos creándose infinitamente. Cada uno más diferente o parecido que el anterior. Infinitas posibilidades es lo que se esconde detrás del espejo de la realidad. Pero cuando el espejo se agrieta cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**_

* * *

**– Grietas en el espejo –**

Puedes ver el universo de muchas maneras, una de mis favoritas es la de un espejo puesto frente a otro espejo. Un número infinito de universos, todos iguales y a la vez distintos "Constantes y Variantes" en algunos universos todo puede ser exactamente igual al nuestro en otros puede ser completamente opuesto.

Nuestras decisiones crean un número infinito de Universos alternos, cada elección que tomamos abre un sinfín de posibilidades en el Multiverso. Una simple acción crea millones de universos alternos.

Pero en ocasiones el espejo del Multiverso sufre grietas, grietas que algunos aprovechan, que algunos usan y que pueden traer más mal que bien a estos mundos.

_**/New York | 1913/**_

**Booker P.O.V.**

Puedo sentir los rayos de sol en mis parpados, es molesto y me obligan a despertar, suelto un gruñido mientras froto mi rostro con mi mano izquierda. Debí haber cerrado la ventana y las persianas.

Cuando intento levantarme ciento un ligero peso sobre mi pecho, al bajar la mirada no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Elizabeth se habrá colado en mi cuarto durante la noche mientras yo dormía. Su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho y podía sentir su respiración delicada y serena.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en las almohadas, el camisón rosa de Elizabeth le daba un aire algo inocente, cuando intente mover mi brazo derecho note que no respondía, al segundo intento conseguí el mismo resultado, cuando analice todo mejor note como Elizabeth mantenía atrapado mi brazo adormecido entre sus brazos en un abrazo que seguramente no se rompió en toda la noche.

Elizabeth se movió un poco y creo que abrazo aun más fuerte mi brazo, me era difícil saberlo debido a la perdida de sensibilidad. La tome de uno de sus hombros y la movió un poco intentando que despertara, ella solo gruño y con una mano tomo la frazada y se cubrió el rostro.

-Vamos Elizabeth, debo ir a trabajar, ¿No podrías levantarte?- intentaba razonar con ella, savia que era testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

Escuche su gruñido infantil debajo de la frazada, reí por lo bajo y retire su cobertura para verla observándome con sus bellos ojos azules.

-No vallas, quédate aquí en casa- su petición era tentadora, mentiría si dijera que no me lo pensé, pero mantener esta nueva casa no es barato.

-Lo siento- le respondí, ella solo frunció el ceño como si fuera una niñita enfadada.

Sonreí y la tome de la barbilla con mi mano libre para acercar su rostro y plantar un beso en sus labios. Pude sentir sus labios sonreír contra los míos, cuando nuestros labios se separaron ella me miro con una sonrisa para después liberar mi brazo y marcharse de mi habitación.

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

Mi humor era el mejor que podía tener, últimamente solo ese es mi estado de ánimo. Poder tener a Booker tan cerca y saber que siente lo mismo que yo puede ser lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con haber dejado Columbia.

Tome una ducha larga, según mis libros una señorita siempre debe estar presentable e inmaculada. Lo que más disfruto es sentir como Booker olfatea mi cabello. Y mi piel. Tome una blusa blanca de cuello azul y una falda morada que me llagaba hasta los tobillos, me puse unas zapatillas cómodas y salí de mi habitación esperando ver a Booker en el sofá o preparándose algo.

No estaba en ninguna de las dos, me sentí algo decepcionada, mi blusa era a medida, así que resaltaba mi figura, el cree que no me doy cuenta pero noto sus miradas. Mi estómago gruñe y comienzo a sentir el característico vacío matutino.

Comienzo a cortar algunos vegetales, eh comenzado a mejorar mucho, ya no incendio cosas, Booker dice que es una mejora muy grande. Me hubiera gustado mejorar antes de casi quemar toda la cocina mientras intentaba preparar algo de pescado.

Cierro los ojos intentado recordar aquel incidente. Sonrió mientras las primeras imágenes llegan a mi cabeza.

_**/Flashback/**_

El pasillo olía a humo, los bomberos salían con los rostros algo confusos, yo intentaba mantener la mirada baja, estaba tan avergonzada, era solo pescado y termine provocando un incendio. Vi como uno de los bomberos se acercó a Booker que esperaba en la puerta con brazos cruzados, se veía enfadado.

-Bien señor Dewitt, no fue un incendio muy grave, solo se tostó un poco del techo y del piso cerca de la estufa, pero nada grave, la estufa aun funciona si lo pregunta. Y si me lo permite ¿Cómo inicio el incidente?-

-Bueno este…- Booker me miro por unos segundos, no pude verle a los ojos y desvié mi mirada como si fuera una niña en problemas con papá, irónico si lo pienso.

-Ya comprendo, no se preocupe Sr. Dewitt, no me creería si le dijera cuantos hombres están en su situación- el bombero rio un poco antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a Booker y marcharse.

Booker suspiro y entro a la casa, le seguí detrás manteniendo distancia. Dentro el solo se sentó en su sofá y froto su rostro algo sucio por el hollín del fuego. Me quede observándole, podía sentir mis mejillas en rojo. El me miro y esbozos una sonrisa que me hiso sentir mucho mejor.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos salir a cenar hoy- rio un poco y yo lambien, luego me senté en su regazo y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

El planto un beso en mis labios, estaba feliz de que él no se hubiera enfadado conmigo, aún no he vuelto a intentar cocinar pescado.

**_/Fin del Flashback/_**

Yo mantenía mi sonrisa con ese recuerdo en mi mente, no quería abrir los ojos para que esa imagen no desapareciera, pero unas manos tomándome de la cintura me hicieron saltar de la impresión.

-¿Esta vez no quemaras la cocina?- sus palabras eran tan sarcásticas y burlonas, reía en un tono bajo, pero estaba tan cerca que lo escuchaba muy bien.

-No queme la cocina… solo una parte- Booker me acerco a él y beso mi cuello, sentí una descarga recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Intentare regresar temprano hoy, puede que podamos salir a cenar esta noche- Booker guio mi rostro tomándome de la barbilla y besando mis labios.

-Eso sería fantástico- exclame con unas sonrisa mientras sus manos soltaban mi cintura para después marcharse.

Suspire y continúe con los vegetales, una simple ensalada será suficiente, y aun mejor, no necesito encender fuego para prepararla. Cuando termine de preparar un pequeño bol de ensalada tome un tenedor y me dirigí a la sala. Mis manos no pudieron continuar sosteniendo el bol cuando veo quien se encuentra en la sala.

_**/Manhattan/**_

**Booker P.O.V.**

Hace ya un tiempo desde lo de Columbia que el negocio mejoro, cuando alguien desconfía de otra persona recurren a gente como yo. Mi oficina es considerablemente mejor que mi antigua Oficina/Departamento.

Mi nombre en la puerta siempre me recibe, al entrar me quede atónito con lo que vi. Todo el lugar estaba de cabeza, sillas rotas, el escritorio completamente destrozado. Archiveros en el suelo y documentos por todo el piso.

De mi funda tomo mi pistola, encontrar un sitio así nunca es buena señal. Al entrar analizo todo, no parece faltar nada. Pero se quien está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en esta parte de la ciudad.

El camino al bar calle abajo es corto, dentro hay muchos trabajadores del puerto, pero me interesa la mesa donde se encuentra un hombre de camisa blanca con pantalones negros con tirantes de elástico, tiene su saco en una silla y revisa una libreta de cobertura roja.

Jimmy "Bate de Beisbol" Altonelo, le dicen así por que tiene la costumbre de abrirle la cabeza a la gente con un bate que tiene debajo del mostrador del local. Jimmy es un matón de alto rango de la mafia local y si alguien sabe que paso con mi oficina es el.

-Jimmy- exclame llamando su atención.

-Booker DeWitt, ¿Cómo estás?- matón o no, Jimmy siempre ha sido muy amigable, no dudo en dejar su libreta y saludarme con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Necesito hablar contigo- su sonrisa no desaparece mientras me invita a sentarme en su mesa y hace una señal al barman para que traiga dos cervezas.

-Si es sobre trabajo, lo siento pero no tengo nada- supone mientras toma de su botella, yo solo bebo un sorbo.

-No es eso, alguien irrumpió en mi oficina calle arriba y la dejo completamente registrada ¿Sabes algo?- no quiero perder mucho tiempo así que pregunto sin rodeos.

-Ahora que lo dices… uno de mis chicos me dijo que un mujer joven de ojos extraños anduvo preguntando por ti en las calles, pensé que sería alguna ex novia tuya, así que no le di importancia- Jimmy mantiene su mirada fija mientras yo analizo lo que dijo. No le culpo por haber supuesto que esa mujer seria alguna amante de antes.

-Por cierto- exclama exigiendo mi concentración -¿Cómo van las cosas con esa chica que te conseguiste? *Risa* mis amigos en los bomberos me hablaron de tu incidente- normalmente no hablo sobre Elizabeth con nadie, pero Jimmy es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo, nos criamos prácticamente juntos, fue el quien me ayudo a conseguir el departamento nuevo y la oficina, además tener mi oficina en su territorio me daba algo de seguridad, en teoría.

-Bien, eso fue solo un pequeño accidente, nada de qué preocuparse- respondo algo avergonzado mientras recuerdo ese día.

-*Risa* El viejo Booker DeWitt, que desaparece y regresa con una chica joven de quien sabe donde, un día de estos debes enseñarme tus trucos *Risa*- no puedo evitar reír por su comentario.

-Bien, gracias Jimmy, si sabes algo sobre esa mujer…-

-Te llamo, lo sé, lo sé, pondré a mis chicos a investigar, para ver que encuentran- me despido con un abrazo antes de marcharme, tengo mucho que ordenar en la oficina.

_**/Varias horas después| Edificio de Departamentos/**_

Rearmar la oficina no fue fácil, todos mis archivos estaban en el suelo, tuve que organizarlos de nuevo, la maldita máquina de escribir se separó en dos partes y recomponerla fue de lo peor, mis pasos en el pasillo eran pesados, podía escuchar mis suelas golpear la madera del suelo.

Me detuve cuando sentí el olor inconfundible del Te de yerbas que le gusta a Elizabeth, de seguro había preparado algo, ya sea por impaciencia o por querer ser detallista. De una u otra forma seria bueno verla sonreír el resto del día.

Gire el picaporte despacio, casi saboreando el momento de regresar a casa, de estar con Elizabeth y nadie mas, el olor del té se hiso más fuerte igual que el aroma a galletas recién orneadas, de Vainilla y Chocolate.

-Elizabeth, ya estoy en…- me quede paralizado con lo que veía, no podía y no quería creerlo -¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!- exigía a Robert Lutece que mordía una galleta de vainilla espolvoreada en azúcar mientras se encontraba sentado en la sala con Elizabeth.

-Valla, pero si es tan violento como siempre- esa voz sínica y sarcástica, tan seria, tan poco emotiva, casi me dio miedo girarme, pero no tenia de otra, debía verlo por mí mismo.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- necesitaba respuestas, Rosalind Lutece solo me miro con cinismo mientras sacaba del horno una bandeja de galletas de chocolate.

-Bueno, estamos tomando el té y comiendo algo- El comentario sarcástico de Robert no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de ánimo.

-Si lo que quiere es una respuesta más específica pues estamos aquí para hablar con ambos- agradecí que Rosalind fue más de ayuda.

-Gracias, ¿y que es lo que sucede? Pensé que todo lo de Columbia había pasado ya- mire como la pelirroja tomo la bandeja y la vacío en un plato para sentarse junto a Robert y comenzar a comer.

-Sí, si paso, pero también paso en otros lugares, algunos más diferentes que otros- Robert dejo su plato en la mesa de centro y me miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestione sus palabras, no sé porque deben ser tan crípticos.

-Puede ver la realidad como un espejo Sr. DeWitt, un espejo en el cual del otro lado hay cosas maravillosas…- comenzó Rosalind

-Y peligrosas- agrego Robert

-Sí, también cosas peligrosas, pero nada de eso puede pasar porque existe el espejo, una cobertura contra esas cosas, los desgarros de Elizabeth son como pequeñas grietas, diminutas; pero eventualmente esas diminutas grietas crecen- Rosaline se detuvo esperando que yo lograra comprender algo de su metáfora de física cuántica o como se llame. Creo que después de los largos 40 segundos que pasaron supo que no respondería.

-Con un… ella quiere decir que algo ya paso por esas grietas Sr. DeWitt, algo peligroso y usted y todo este mundo está en peligro- Robert fue más directo, eso fue de ayuda para que yo comprendiera.

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que sucederá?- pregunte, apenas si comenzaba a comprender todo esto.

-Ya está sucediendo Sr. DeWitt- las palabras de Rosalind fueron más frías de lo usual, un relámpago lanzo un destello, la luz me encegueció unos segundos, pero al recuperar la vista ninguno de los gemelos se encontraba.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- siento miedo, pero no quiero demostrarlo, y menos frente a Elizabeth que me mira buscando seguridad y una respuesta.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Booker?- está nerviosa, su vos esta algo crispada, me siento junto con ella y la rodeo com mis brazos, no le mentiré.

-No lo sé-

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, lamento si me tarde mucho, este fic continuara desde donde deje el de "Amor entre Padre e Hija" espero disfruten este nuevo fic, nos vemos y recuerden **comentar**._


	2. ¿Y si?

**El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

_**— ¿Y si? —**_

_**/Columbia | 1912 | En Algún lugar/**_

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

Puedo sentir su sangre en mis manos mientras aplico presión en la herida de su pecho. Sus ojos se centran en un punto en el vacío del cielo de medio día. No puedo levantarle, es muy pesado y no quiero que se desangre.

Frente a mi estaba Daisy, observándome, Fink yacía en el suelo atado de manos en la espalda y pies. Daisy no mato al guardia de Fink a tiempo, Booker recibió un disparo en el pecho por mí, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro mientras sentía como los latidos de Booker comenzaban a desaparecer.

Esto no se suponía que fuera así, Booker prometió que iríamos a Paris, que no regresaríamos a Columbia y que todo estaría bien. Dijo que no me abandonaría.

_**/Flashback/**_

Estaba furiosa con él, me avía mentido, planeaba llevarme a New York para entregarme a algún sujeto al que le debía dinero. El puerto de Finkton estaba lleno de gente, avía hombres y mujeres buscando trabajo, algunos se despedían de sus familias.

Cuando alce mi mirada sobre mi hombro vi como Booker se tambaleaba un poco, creo que el golpe con la llave inglesa que le di estaba comenzando a pasarle factura.

-¿Booker?- me preocupe más cuando se tuvo que apoyar en una banca cercana, se masajeaba las cienes y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas al…?-

-No, no es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco- respondió antes de poder terminar de preguntar, se sentó en la banca y empezó a respirar de manera profunda.

Me senté junto a él, aún estaba enfadada, pero creo que no medí mi propia fuerza. Vi su mano derecha y el pañuelo azul que cubría su herida. Mi enojo pasó a ser culpa. El vino aquí para sacarme de la ciudad y a pesar de sus razones me ha cuidado.

-Lo siento- dijo con su voz grave y rasposa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte sin poder creer lo que avía escuchado.

-Yo… yo no debí mentirte Elizabeth- su mirada era esquiva, creo que estaba avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, pero no planeo ir a otro lugar que no sea Paris- quería sonar decidida, creo que soné mas infantil y caprichosa que otra cosa, Booker rio levemente por mis palabras.

-De acuerdo, pero primero necesitamos las armas de Chen Lin para Fitzroy o no tendremos el dirigible- Booker se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco, se veía bastante mejor que antes.

-¿Nos vamos?- exclamo con una sonrisa que correspondí, me ofreció su mano vendada y la tome con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo.

_**/Momentos después/**_

**Booker P.O.V.**

Chen Lin accedió a darnos las armas, fue fácil, solo teníamos que recuperarlas de Shantytown. El lugar era sucio, deprimente, Elizabeth se compadecía de todos lo que vivían allí. No sabíamos por dónde empezar. Todo se oscurecía cada vez más rápido.

Me las arregle para abrir uno de los edificios sellados. Nada que un poco de Jinete Eléctrico no arregle. Slate avía abandonado ya El salón de los héroes cuando llegue, creo que savia que iría, me dejo una botella de Jinete Eléctrico con una nota diciendo "Por fin un héroe de verdad llega a Columbia"

El lugar parece una vieja tienda de zapatos, unas escaleras nos llevan al piso superior donde hay algunos colchones en el suelo y un balcón asía la calle. Elizabeth salió al balcón mientras yo me recostaba en uno de los colchones.

Fitzroy deberá esperar un poco más por sus armas. Mire asía el balcón y vi como la luz de un farol iluminaba la silueta de Elizabeth, mentiría si dijera que no me he fijado en su físico. Además, es una chica bastante única.

Cuando entro se recostó en otro colchón, podía notar sus ligeros temblores, el lugar estaba helado. Chasquee los dedos y mi mano quedo en llamas. Mi primera idea era una fogata, pero no avía garantía que el lugar no quedaría en llamas. Decidí ir por la segunda opción que en más de una manera me parecía un poco más atractiva.

-Puedes acercarte mas si quieres, no nos será de utilidad que te resfríes- no quería sonar nervioso, era la primera vez que el hablar con una mujer me ponía así de inquieto.

-Yo… ¿Seguro no te molesta?- Pregunto ella de manera tímida mientras me miraba con el rostro sonrojado.

-Claro que no- respondí, ella se levantó y se acercó y algo nerviosa se recostó a mi lado.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ella me daba la espalda, pero su respiración era suficientemente agitada como para saber que no estaba dormida.

-¿Elizabeth?- exclame con un tono bajo.

-¿Si?- su respuesta fue casi inaudible.

-Si lo prefieres puedo dormir en el otro col…-

-No- no me dejo terminar y ya se avía girado para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas.

Su aliento era cálido y dulce, tal vez era la necesidad de liberar mi tención o algo más, pero no me detuve a averiguarlo. Cuando me di cuenta mis labios y los de Elizabeth ya estaban unidos. Acariciaba su mejilla mientras sentía el sabor de sus labios. Al principio el beso era tímido, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó y comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro para acércame aún más, pude sentir sus labios perdiendo tensión y abriendo espacio entre ellos, pronto mi lengua comenzó a dominar la de ella. Solo la necesidad de aire detuvo aquel momento.

Mi respiración era agitada y pesada, pero la de ella era rápida y nerviosa. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus manos aun en mi rostro temblaban un poco. No podía evitar sonreír al verla así.

-Booker- su voz estaba algo entrecortada por su respiración

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto Elizabeth, yo…-

-Necesito que me digas algo- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por su voz que ahora contaba con un tono más decidido. Me quede en silencio dejando que ella continuara -¿No me dejaras cierto?- sus ojos me miraban con algo de nerviosismo y sus manos temblaban aún más.

No sé bien porque respondí lo que respondí, tal vez fueron sus ojos de iris dorada (Esa es la diferencia entre Elizabeth normal y esta) que me miraban con algo de esperanza y miedo a mi respuesta. Pero no me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-No, no lo hare, prometo que te sacare de aquí y podrás ver parís con tus propios ojos- su sonrisa hiso que todo por lo que pase valiera la pena.

Ella planto un beso en mis labios que gradualmente aumento en pasión, mis manos acariciaban su espalda encorvada y sus piernas bien torneadas debajo de ese vestido azul. Su piel es suave y tibia, el solo contacto con ella es adictivo y su aroma dulce es embriagador.

**Elizabeth P.O.V.**

El sentir sus manos tocándome llenaba mi cuerpo de una descarga de emociones, ansiedad, nervios, placer, todo al mismo tiempo. Pronto Booker estuvo sobre mí, sus labios besaban mi cuello mientras sus manos continuaban tocándome.

No podía evitar soltar pequeño suspiros al sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y depositando ligeras mordidas en mi piel. Era obvio que no era su primera vez, me sentí algo desilusionada, pero eso no quito lo maravilloso del momento.

Pronto sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Sus manos ahora desabrochaban los botones de mí blusa. No iba a quedarme atrás y decidí despojar a Booker de su ropa también, lo primero fue ese pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y después su chaleco.

Poco a poco ambos quedamos despojados de nuestra vestimenta, el me miraba a los ojos mientras yo intentaba cubrir mis pechos con mis brazos cruzados, me sentía algo avergonzada, tenía nervios como nunca y sentía arder mis mejillas.

Intente desviar la mirada, lo que fue difícil pues Booker seguía sobre mí, mire asía el balcón pero la mano vendada de Booker me tomo de la barbilla y dirigió mi mirada asía el para besarme. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y perder rigidez, mis manos se concentraron de la cabellera castaña de Booker.

Sentí su miembro rosando la entrada de mi intimidad, una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, tenía miedo pero no quería detenerme, no aun. Antes de darme cuenta un dolor punzante invadió mi cuerpo mientras Booker entraba en mí.

El beso se interrumpió por mí, un quejido estaba a punto de salir de mis labios, pero Booker me beso de nuevo ahogando el dolor de mi voz en sus labios. Podía sentir mis lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro, pero ya no me importaba. El dolor avía sido remplazado por la sensación más placentera que hubiera tenido.

Booker mantenía un ritmo constante, creo que quería cuidar el no lastimarme, era tierno en su manera, y ese movimiento regular era sorprendente, sentirlo dentro de mí llenaba mi cuerpo de placer.

Sus manos jugaban con mis pechos masajeándolos y aumentando la excitación, mi espalda se encorvaba mientras las descargas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como si fuera a desmallarme y en un instante mi cuerpo llego al máximo y cada nervio, y parte de mí se llenaron con la sensación del clímax.

Booker se recostó a un lado mío mientras yo acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho que subía y bajaba por su respiración irregular y pesada.

-Hay que descansar, aun debemos encontrar las herramientas de Chen Lin- Booker rodea mi cuerpo con su brazo derecho y me acerca a él.

Sonreí mientras frotaba mi mejilla en su piel y cerraba los ojos. Quería que ese momento no terminara, quería que saliendo de Columbia Booker se quedara conmigo. Pero no todo sale como queremos.

_**/Fin del FlashBack/**_

El camino hasta aquí fue duro, Booker asalto la comisaria de Shantytown donde estaban los hombres de Fink, fue difícil, pero no deje que Booker corriera peligro, cuando llegamos hasta las armas el me recompenso con un simple beso en la frente.

Me sentía feliz de serle útil de que me quisiera con él, Daisy dijo que aun con las armas debíamos ayudar al asalto si queríamos el dirigible, Booker acepto, me dijo que me llevaría a Paris sin importar nada.

Cuando encontramos a Fink, Daisy y Booker pelearon con sus guardias, pero uno me disparo, Booker recibió la bala por mí al lanzarse en frente para salvarme. Y ahora estaba muriendo delante mío.

-Por favor Booker, no me dejes, lo prometiste- mis lágrimas caían en su rostro que sonríe mientras su mano herida acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Morirá como un héroe de la Revolución- las palabras de Fitzroy no valían nada para mí, pero lo que dijo Fink me pareció más interesante.

-Yo puedo salvarlo pequeña, puedo desafiar a la muerte- Fitzroy golpeo a Fink con la culata de su rifle, yo miraba al empresario intrigada pero sin dejar de mantenerme cerca de Booker.

-¿Regresarlo como uno de tus HandyMan? Es preferible la muerte a vivir como una de esas cosas- Daisy tenía razón, un Handymen no es humano.

-No como HandyMan, vi algo aún más brillante por esas ventanas en el aire- Fitzroy apunto su arma a Fink que se encogió de hombros y cerro los ojos de miedo.

El disparo nunca llego, tome el arma de Daisy en mis manos, ella era más fuerte no le costó nada arrojarme lejos. Me miro con desprecio y regreso su atención a Fink, no iba a dejar que me quitara esta oportunidad.

Abrí un desgarro trayendo un patriota motorizado, en cuando el soldado de acero pronuncio palabra ella reacciono y se cubrió detrás de una biga.

-El Señor juzga, yo actuó- exclamo mi soldado de latón mientras caminaba asía la cobertura de Daisy sin detener su ráfaga de balas.

Vi como una botella con un pañuelo en llamas callo sobre el patriota que se envolvió en llamas en un instante. Daisy salió de su cobertura y disparo directo al cráneo de porcelana de la máquina, la cual estallo y cayó en el suelo convertida en chatarra.

Daisy me miraba mientras se acercaba a mí, no iba a esperar para ver que hacía, abrí un desgarro sin pensar y frente a mi aparecieron tres seres extraños, con ropajes desgarrados, parecían de gala, dos de ellos tenían mascaras de carnaval y venían armados y uno estaba deformado del rostro y de sus pies y manos colgaban unos ganchos.

-ADAM, ¿Dónde está el ADAM?- No dejaban de repetir eso, pero fui rápida en pensar.

-Ella lo tiene, si lo quieren tómenlo- exclame señalando a Daisy que miro como las criaturas se giraban asía ella y comenzaban a acercársele.

Una de ella que tenía una llave inglesa se lanzó contra Daisy la cual disparo rápidamente acabando con la criatura. La segunda comenzó a disparar con una extraña ametralladora con un cargador de barril.

La de los ganchos salto a una pared aferrándose a ella y acercándose desde otro ángulo a Daisy. Podía sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y más que nada, la satisfacción, ella quería evitar que salvara a Booker.

Me acerque a Fink y le desate, él se levantó y se acercó a mi poniéndose detrás como si buscara protegerse conmigo.

-Mata a Fitzroy y salvare a tu novio- fueron sus palabras cargadas de miedo, pero no debía decírmelo dos veces, yo ya estaba en eso. Será de familia.

Daisy logro acabar con el ser armado que se desplomo con un agujero en su cabeza, el segundo salto sobre Daisy rasgando su espalda, su grito de dolor fue gratificante. Pero savia que esa criatura vendría por mi cuando vea que no había ningún ADAM o lo que buscara.

-Se acabó el juego ne…- no deje que esa cosa terminara con Fitzroy, hice aparecer una línea aérea con un vagón que golpeó al ser y lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma.

Me acerque a Fitzroy que ya estaba desangrándose, la herida fue muy profunda y un gancho aún se encontraba clavado en su espalda.

-Cómo puedes… la revolución estaba tan cerca- apenas podía hablar, creo que se esforzó mucho.

-No iba a dejar que mataras a Booker- respondí, Fink se puso a un lado mío y vio cómo su enemiga comenzaba a morir –Pero sobre tu revolución, yo la continuare, mi padre es el causante de esto- no sé si sirvió de algo pero ella se fue de este mundo sin decir nada.

Fink me miraba raro, no creo que esperara lo que dije sobre tomar el cargo de los VOX, pero cuando sacó su arma supe que avía reaccionado.

-Lo siento chiquilla, pero no dejare que hagas nada- dijo el empresario apuntando a mi cabeza con una pistola.

-¿Ah no?- respondí mientras dos patriotas motorizados parecían detrás de Fink y lo levantaban de los hombros.

-Quise decir… que deberíamos llevar a tu amigo a un lugar donde pueda llevar a cabo la operación- su miedo era notable.

Los Vox no me cuestionaron y menos cuando un tornado se tragó a mis oponentes en tomar el mando, Fink cumplió su parte, en cierta forma. Le deje vivir, su tecnología junto con Chen lin traerían armamento superior.

Yo jale el gatillo que mato a mi padre, yo dome a SongBird usando las canciones que Fink me dio, yo lidere a los Vox a al victoria y yo decidí que la Sodoma como mi padre la llamaba no era lo que quería, Columbia es mía y Booker está conmigo, por lo menos parte de él. Pero lo quiero completo.

_**/Columbia | 1913/**_

Puedo escuchar la multitud fuera de la ventana, la casa de padre es agradable, me miro al espejo una vez más, la ropa que avía en la primera dama me gustaba, así que mande hacer otra en negro y rojo. Tome un respiro y salí a un balcón que daba a la plaza de la ciudad.

La gente gritaba emocionada, un matiz multicultural, negros, irlandeses, italianos, americanos, todos juntos. Detrás de mí mi Booker, cubierto con una gabardina negra y con su mirada vacía. Me acerque y le susurre al oído.

-Pronto estarás completo- bese su mejilla y sentí el latir de su corazón, aprisiono mi mano con la suya, sé que está allí dentro, bese sus labios esperando que lo correspondiera, pero fue un beso frio y sin sentimiento. Casi derrame un lagrima, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Regrese al balcón donde Fink y Slate se me unieron al poco tiempo, Fink acerco un micrófono a mí y yo lo tome, era hora de que Columbia se movilizara.

-Gente de Columbia, hoy, nuestro futuro está a punto de cambiar-

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. Cosas en que pensar

_El Universo y Multiverso Bioshock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ken Levine e Irrational Games, esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de entretener._

* * *

_**— Cosas en que pensar —**_

**/New York | 1913/**

**Booker P.O.V.**

No he podido descansar, el reloj en la pared me dice que ya son las 4:00 am y no he podido ni cerrar los ojos por más de unos segundos antes de abrirlos. Ciento el peso del mundo aplastándome, ¿Era mucho pedir una vida tranquila? Pero creo que no soy el único que está preocupado.

-Tampoco puedes dormir eh- la voz de Elizabeth me regresa a la realidad, había olvidado por unos segundos su cuerpo junto al mío, aun con mi brazo rodeándola para mantenerla cerca.

-No, no eh podido- respondo besando su frente y acercándola más, no quiero que se aleje de mí, los malditos Lutece no me dijeron que es lo que tanto alboroto está armando.

-Booker- la voz de Elizabeth esta algo quebradiza, casi temerosa, siento como su pequeña y delicada mano arruga el cuello de mi camisa para dormir.

-¿Qué sucede?- no quiero verla así, ella debería tener una vida feliz y lo más normal posible para una chica como ella.

-Tango miedo Booker, los Lutece ellos…-

-Ellos son unos chiflados, puede que estén exagerando todo esto, no te preocupes, te prometo que nada te sucederá- puedo ver su sonrisa, noto que es solo para consentirme, aún está asustada, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

Le sonrió de vuelta para que no sepa que note su miedo, tomo su mejilla y le entrego un beso en los labios. Su cabeza busca refugio en mi pecho mientras su respiración por fin se torna más calmada. Ella queda dormida, tiene suerte, yo no logro cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

En la mañana todo está más normal, hago como si hubiera despertado, no quiero que se preocupe, mis problemas no son solo con lo que sea que los Lutece temen, alguien entro a mi oficina el otro día y la desbalijo. Necesito saber quién fue.

Me quedo para desayunar, algo simple, pan tostado y huevos. No necesito mucho para contentar mi estómago, además es más seguro mantener simples las comidas cuando Elizabeth cocina, eso evita más incidentes.

Termino mi plato y mi baso de soda, me levanto y la beso en los labios, la sostengo de su delicada cintura unos segundos y alargo el beso lo más que puedo. Pero debo marcharme y termino rompiendo el beso lentamente, quiero sentir sus labios un poco.

-Regresare temprano hoy- le digo, ella me sonríe y toma mis manos con las suyas, no me canso de sentir lo suave de su piel.

Cuando salgo por la puerta y la cierro me pongo mi sombrero y mi saco que llevaba en el brazo, le gente en la ciudad a esta hora es más amistosa, aun no tienen que pasar por el estrés del día a día. Una que otra chica me sonríe, aún tengo mi toque, pero ya no jugueteo con ellas, tengo a Elizabeth y ella es lo único que necesito.

El bar de Jimmy está casi vacío a esta hora, solo los clientes habituales y sus chicos están para recibirme con silencio. Jimmy me hace una seña para que me acerque al mostrador, donde limpia unos vasos.

-Hey Jimmy, ¿has escuchado algo sobre la chica que me buscaba?- pregunto, quiero quitarme esto de encima.

-De eso quiero hablar contigo Booker. Mis chicos la encontraron a ella y su gorila preguntando por ti y bueno, la única manera de traerla fue ofreciéndole información. Ella cree que te venderé, estará aquí esta noche a las 11:00- Jimmy deja el baso en el mostrador y espera mi respuesta.

-Bien, será más fácil confrontarla en territorio local- exclamo, Jimmy sonríe y asiente, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero ya hace mucho de esa época.

-Correcto, mis chicos y yo te daremos una mano por si su matón se te hace mucho *Risa*-

Pase algunos momentos en el bar antes de regresar a casa, si tenía que vérmelas con esta extraña mujer me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Elizabeth. Los chicos de Jimmy no dudan en saludarme, uno que otro vendedor me ofrece fruta fresca o pan recién horneado. Cualquier cosa para que yo hable bien de ellos.

Puedo ver a los Lutece, siempre en el fondo de la imagen, haciéndose pasar por vendedores de caramelos, la hermana Lutece me sonríe, yo solo los ignoro, detesto sus malditos acertijos.

Paso el resto del día en casa con Elizabeth, ella esta curiosa del porqué de mi turno tan corto, pero evado la pregunta. Le digo que Jimmy necesita mi ayuda esta noche, para organizar su local, fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió. Elizabeth se ofrece a ayudar, pero no quiero que vea lo que en verdad pasara, si las cosas se ponen feas es mejor que ella este en un lugar seguro.

El día continúa y me entretengo con los libros que Elizabeth ha ido acumulando. Historia, ficción, ciencia, algunos más difíciles de entender que otros, pero hay algunos que son sencillos y que disfruto. Las historias de vaqueros que ella encontró son simples de entender y fácil de leer, alguna que otra novela de aventureros o incluso de terror.

Cuando ya es hora de marcharme beso a Elizabeth en la mejilla, ella me sonríe y responde de la misma manera. No me gusta mentirle, pero en ocasiones es mejor una mentira blanca que la verdad.

De camino al bar de Jimmy puedo sentir el metal y el peso de mi arma dentro de mi saco, espero que no tenga que usarla hoy, hace tiempo que no lo eh necesitado, pero es mejor estar listo en cualquier caso.

Cuando entro al bar lo hago con cuidado, puedo ver a Jimmy en su mesa y frente a el una mujer de vestido negro y sombrero con velo negro. Junto a ella un sujeto enorme, cubierto por una gabardina de cuero, el gigante yace de pie mientras que la mujer habla con Jimmy sentada.

-Señor Altonelo- comenzó al dama de negro, su vos era serena pero algo irritada –usted me dijo que tenía información sobre Booker DeWitt-

-Oh, claro que si- la sonrisa de Jimmy apareció cuando mi arma toco la nuca del matón de la misteriosa mujer.

-Solo quiero saber dos cosas- prepare mi dedo en el gatillo, no quería perder una sola oportunidad –primero ¿Quiénes son? Y según…- el enorme matón me arrojo hasta detrás del mostrador. Jimmy y los suyos desenfundaron sus armas y antes de que pudiera levantarme las balas ya viajaban por el aire.

-Con un demonio- exclamo Jimmy al lanzarse detrás del mostrador conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede? Ellos son solo dos- me recuperaba de apoco de aquel tremendo golpe.

-No lo sé, un montón de sujetos aparecieron sin más ¿y ahora?- Las balas atravesaban la madera del mostrador y podía escuchar a los chicos de Jimmy en problemas

-Lo único que hay que hacer- respondí antes de levantarme y comenzar regresar el fuego.

Como Jimmy dijo, ahora avía al menos una docena de sujetos en trajes negros y sombrero que antes no estaban, todos armados con pistolas ligeras. El enorme matón protegía a su jefa con su cuerpo, las balas solo le golpeaban, como a un muro de rocas cubiertas de concreto.

Aun asi, a pesar de su colosal cuerpo, había una rendija entre su brazo y su cuerpo, que me daba vía libre para un disparo limpio, quien sea esa mujer es peligrosa y lo es para mí y para Elizabeth. Apunte, mi respiración la controle y espere el momento adecuado, cuando llego mi dedo comenso a moverse, pero antes de poder disparar la bala mi mano quedo completamente inútil.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Grite con ira dejando caer mi arma y sosteniendo mi mano adolorida, mire asia las mesas y allí estaba, uno de esos extraños hombres, con sus manos irradiando rayos y una botella muy familiar colgando de su cintura.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- exclama Jimmy al ver al extraño hombre de manos eléctricas, yo le tomo del cuello y lo tiro al suelo antes de que un rayo le fría el cerebro.

-¿Tu arma tiene balas aun?- pregunto, sin mi arma estoy indefenso.

-Sí, toma- Jimmy me entrega su revólver, tomo varias bocanadas de aire y luego me levanto disparando sin detenerme. El fenómeno eléctrico es la mayor amenaza ahora mismo.

Uno de los relámpagos casi me da, pero solo destroza algunas botellas detrás de mí, sigo disparando hasta que por fin le perforo la garganta, el fenómeno se tumba en el suelo a convulsionar antes de por fin morir desangrado. El resto de extraños se marcha con rapidez, tomo la botella de vigor, era una sensación conocida, el peso, el sonido del líquido dentro, el embace, todo, tan familiar, como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Jimmy se acerca, guardo la botella dentro de mi saco, el mundo no necesita más de esto.

-No es nada, debo regresar a casa- me marco, dejando a Jimmy con las palabras en la boca, no debí marcharme, no sin revisar a los demás cuerpos.

-Jefe- exclama uno de los hombres de Jimmy, el cual se acerca para que se le entregue una botella roja con una diablesa en la punta.

Tenía que regresar con Elizabeth, esto no estaba bien, esa gente era de Columbia, tenían vigores y quien quiera que fuera esa mujer savia quien era y de seguro buscaba a Elizabeth para regresarla a esa prisión.

**Narrador P.O.V.**

Jimmy miro la botella unos segundos, su mente trataba de averiguar que era, pero no es tan listo y es impulsivo. Destapo el elixir y dudo unos segundos antes de tomar un sorbo. Sus huesos comenzaron a arder como si fueran carbón encendido dentro de su piel.

Miro como sus manos se envolvían en llamas y revelaban sus huesos antes de que una onda de fuego lo rodee y lo deje débil arrodillado en el suelo. Sus hombres se acercan, pero Jimmy ya no siente dolor. Siente el poder.

Y con una sonrisa enciendo su pulgar como si fuera una vela. Para Booker los vigores significan un mal presagio, Para Jimmy "Bate de Béisbol" Altonelo, es el futuro de su negocio.

-Busquen en los demás cuerpo, quiero todas estas botellas ahora mismo- ordena y sus hombres obedecen.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar y lamento la tardanza, en serio._**


End file.
